


My American Stress Reliever

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of nuance in England's life, but there's one that he can't entirely get rid of. What kind of nuance who can actually get rid of his stress, right?</p><p>Why, it's none other than the United States of America! That's who!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My American Stress Reliever

My American Stress Reliever (BL)

Arthur Kirkland groaned at the sun high on the sky. While it is a very beautiful sight, it was not just something that could beat the unbearable headache he's forced to shoulder.

It's not really a tedious work when you're the personification of a country because all you ever do is to be a semi-ambassador for it. Paper works? Psh. That's the president's job. So why, pray tell, did he obtained a massive headache that even tea couldn't relieve?

Ah. That's right.

'It's the bloody frog's fault. Then a barrage of annoying demands from the Spanish wanker...On top of that, China's endless rant about America's intrusive 'help'.'

A massive headache, indeed.

Francis is still stuck up on that century old marriage proposal.  
'For pete's sake! I have a lover!'

Antonio is also proposing a 'union' between countries which also meant marriage.  
'Are you bloody blind or hard of hearing!? I've been in a relationship for freaking centuries!'

Yao kept on sputtering complaints about Alfred's unnecessary help between the Asian countries.  
'It's not my freakin' business! Just get over it! He's my lover not my son!'

The irritation came back again and the headache has worsened a notch. It's as if this is one of the days he had to suffer because of an incoming drought or phase of poverty...He could just sleep on without waking up just by thinking of the tomorrow he's sure as hell would be twice as annoying as today.

He heaved a huge sigh and just decided to stop thinking about everything that has to do with his current condition. His weary mind managed to find a new topic that's a lot less tiring. 

His beloved American goof of a lover----

Still involved with his predicament, yeah, but it's not like his fault that it's their picture on his office desk that his green orbs zeroed on. At least the latter decided to step out of the way. He actually felt a little bit better for his lover's consideration.

He knew he vaguely heard Alfred's voice while he's in the middle of all the meetings. There was the vague whisper 'You can do it!' or 'Don't give up!'. He realized that it must be Alfred who gave him enough strength (and patience) to last through the afternoon. Maybe he'll give him a call once he gets home. Rest is his top priority for now.

Since his headache wouldn't even let him stand up, he chose to file an overtime just for the sake of rest. He leaned back on his velvet cushioned chair with a mix of a weary sigh and a groan. The day's assault finally seized him, his body suddenly aching from stress. The moment he stretched out, the horrifying creaks from his joints was enough for him to recoil back and whimper in pain.

'I'm absolutely not getting old!' He mentally squeaked at the pain he felt. Well, okay, he lived a fairly long life considering he reached 2014 but he's a personification stuck in a twenty three year old body! He's still *young* in people's eyes so as long as they see him that way, there's no way he'll give in to what Alfred used to tease him.

Sinking back into his chair with a pout, he finally hugged Sandman and drifted off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*--*-*-**

Alfred went back to Buckingham palace at around six, the sun at its lowest and barely peeking from the clouds. He remarked its rarely this sunny but chalked it up to Arthur's restless mood. He figured that the British nation's default mood is equivalent to a normal rainy day and when he's all angry and restless, it's a rare humid day. What's annoying with that kind of weather is that it starts in a sunny morning then it rains for only a few minutes then sun comes again in its full ray.

It's that kind of weather today.

He's here for a monthly ambassador visit. Once he set foot on ground, he decided to visit his lover first, wanting to see that adorable smile he's only allowed to see. However, when he reached the office door, he's greeted with a fuming England and a Maniac-faced France. Since the argument is done in the office, he decided to leave it alone. Arthur made it clear that he's not allowed to intervene in his matters when it's done in the office, and so, he just smiled and whispered a 'Don't give up!' before walking off.

Walking around wasn't the best choice with the weather so that's why he ended up staying in one of the air conditioned café. He would go back to check up on his lover every three hours, every time unsuccessful with his beloved Iggy still caught up in whatever proposition the others are shoving to him.

But of course, he's not that heartless to leave his lover without support. He'll always whisper soft encouragements every time he checks on him. There's a doubt that the older nation would actually hear it but carelessly dismissed it since it's his choice not to show up anyway. The encouragements are just hopeful words for the meeting to end as soon as possible.

Upon stopping infront of the office door, he knocked twice and waited for a reply. It's quiet so he assumed that maybe Arthur went home already considering its past working hours. There was a dejected sigh and smiled wryly at himself for forgetting the time. He turned around and was about to walk away when he almost bumped into someone.

"Oh! You are sir Alfred F. Jones, America, am I correct?"

He realized it's a woman around her late 20s. When he looked at her for a few fleeting seconds, he remembered that this is a princess! She's the new girl Arthur introduced to him last year. From what he could remember, she's a classmate of the prince and that she's really nothing special in the society. Well, not until she got married into the family and became second to princess Diana who was raised from the average society.

"Ah, yes! That's me! You're princess Kate, right?"

The woman nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am. May I inquire why are you standing outside of sir Arthur's office?"

"O-oh! Um...Well, I'm here for the monthly ambassador visit. I arrived this morning but well, he seems pretty busy when I stopped by so I loitered around town. When I came back, I just realized it's past working hours so he's probably at home now..." He informed the princess, scratching the back of his neck embarassingly.

"He has not left the office yet. I came by to check on him since he made it a habit to stop at the nursery for a little while with the baby. I was really worried he did not come."

He had to supress a giggle at what he just heard. Arthur hadn't really gotten rid of his extreme fondness for babies. The realization dawned on him that Arthur is still inside the room and that actually sparked his dying enthusiasm. "Really? O-oh! Um. I'll check on him then for you. Maybe he's reading and didn't hear me."

Kate looked hesitant at first but relented anyway, "Okay. Please come to the nursery afterwards."

"Don't worry, we will!" He called back as Kate walked away with a smile.

He returned his gaze on the door and decided to come in, this time, without a knock. The sight surprised him as he closed the door with a soft click.

His beloved Iggy is fast asleep on his chair, a little slouched on it but not overly undignified. He couldn't help an airy chuckle escape his lips.

He quietly approached the sleeping brit, rounding the table and stopping beside the chair.

Alfred crouched down, leaning his arms on the unoccupied arm rest, and propped his chin atop his folded arms with a goofy smile decorating his lips.

He could stare at the green eyed beauty all day, even if it's all mushy stuff. Being in love does all the silly things you once branded as an idiot's work. America couldn't deny he fell right into the trap.

One finger softly glided against the smooth cheek then down to a well-defined jaw. There's something about all of this that somehow made him partially believe in magic...

No matter how much he gave all of his love to this grumpy nation, it's as if something's driving him to find another thing to love about him again. There's actually a lot to love about this nation than what meets the eye.

The skin contact stirred the older nation into consciousness and he had to supress a huge smile at the adorable look.

"Hey there, babe..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**

"Hey there, babe..." Was the first thing he heard when he finally got his sight focused on a tuft of blonde hair and a pair of big blue eyes.

An involuntary smile came to his lips, albeit a little groggy. He was actually dreaming of him awhile ago..."You're here...How long?"

His beloved Alfred continued smiling and tilted his head adorably to accomodate his hand that ran through the tresses out of habit. "Just a few minutes ago...Princess Kate was going to check on you, by the way. I just told her that I'll do it in her place and she said that we should drop by the nursery before going home..."

That actually alarmed him, the dim light finally sinking in when he looked around. He slept through the afternoon without letting anyone know...No wonder the princess got worried.

Oh well, it's the last thing in his mind, right now...

He let his gaze fall back on his lover again, smiling at the content face America had as he glide his hand through his hair very gently.

"Thank you..." He softly said, gaining the other's attention.

Alfred raised a brow as he propped up his head into an upright position again, "What for, Iggy?"

Arthur tapped his nose with the sweetest smile the American have never seen before, it actually made his heart melt.

"For those encouragements. I think I wouldn't have even lasted today without those..."

Happiness swelled in the American's heart upon knowing that his efforts weren't a lost cause. 'He heard them!' He practically danced in his head.

"The noise was overwhelming so I was not really expecting that you would hear it..." He shyly offered out, his cheeks betraying his statement as it colored a bright red with undisguised glee.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, affectionately ruffling the golden tufts. "I heard it, you git. Your voice is the only thing I couldn't really tune out. Trust me, I tried but your voice, just like the whole you, is very selfish in it's own way."

Alfred cheekily grinned at him, "Is that so? I'd rather keep it that way than have your attention be stolen by another. I'm a very possesive person, after all."

There was a suggestive wiggle of the brow but he chose to ignore it. He playfully shoved the other's face away, deciding that America's wiggling brow is just silly, and stood up.

Thankfully, when he stretched this time, there's no horrifying creaks or anything. It's just muscles that stretched in a very relaxing way that he didn't notice arms that wrapped itself around his waist.

The warmth is deliciously inviting that he really had no other choice but to lean back against the solid frame of his former colony.

"Can't you wait until we get home?" He asked with undisguised amusement.

America huffed out a laugh as he contendly nuzzled his cheek against the crook of the other's neck, "Well, I think I can...Though, I'd do that for a little something in exchange..."

Oh, Arthur perfectly knew what that 'little something' is...As much as he hated spoiling this particular blonde, he couldn't help but relent. He's never the type of lover to deprive his beloved of something.

"Okay..." He fondly sighed out as he tilted his head to meet the other's lips halfway.

It was a sweet kiss---

It's not the usual chaste kisses nor those butterfly ones. It's highly different.

It's a kiss of built-up longing; lips slotting against each other perfectly. It was not long after that when tongues finally danced, slow and sensual but sparking with sweetness from unrequitted love.

The kiss lasted until air lacked. They broke apart reluctantly, a final chaste kiss before relenting to much needed oxygen.

Strong arms tightened around his waist and he also found himself squeezing back with content.

"...Can we stay like this for a few minutes? I think I lost too much peace of mind by dealing with all those atrocious propositions..."

The taller nation answered him with a nuzzle, settling his head back against the crook of his neck again. "We can go once you're recharged..."

By that, it just dawned on him that his headache's gone the moment he saw Alfred awhile ago.

That realization painted his lips a sweet, contented smile as he leaned back his head to rest against a broad shoulder.

Despite the foreboding misery for tomorrow, he just knew he could take it as long as his beloved will be always there for him...Even if it's the smallest thing like whispering encouragements, kissing him like there's no one in his world but him or simply hugging him like this.

He knew he'll be alright. If he happens to fall, Alfred is always there to catch him, anyway.

That's for sure.

.Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending's a bit crappy, forgive my sleep induced brain. My hands are practically moving on autopilot but I swear my mind is squeezed to a pulp to pull this off. T.T
> 
> My hands go on autopilot when my brain is dead. Trust me, that's humanly possible. I've exprerienced that several times when I'm in a pinch.
> 
> I'm also having doubts about this since I'm not really sure if it's the same old fluff with a spice of sappy romance just like the previous one. Sooo~ I've decided to revive one of my old fics written on paper to be coupled with this baby. That one's Cardverse and really, really short but very sweet. Hope that will appease you guys if you're not contented with this piece. ^^
> 
> Oh well, enough of that! Please comment or vote! Enjoy~ :)


End file.
